El cumpleaños de Kagome
by Yania
Summary: Kagome cumple años y prepara una fiesta, Inuyasha, por celoso, decide asistir, pero no sabe las dificultades que tendrá al tener que lidiar con los amigos de Kagome y... Hojou. ¿Lo descubrirán?
1. Aquí inicia todo

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y ésta remasterización de fic, es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Como ya dije este fic está en proceso de **remasterización**, trataré que pase de ser una reverenda porquería a algo más decente. Disfruten._

La historia transcurre un año después, cuando Kagome por fin (¡Por fin!) termina la secundaria y pasa a la preparatoria.

* * *

**Aquí empieza todo**

Era de mañana, una hermosa mañana, los pajarillos cantaban, y la luz empezó a entrar al cuarto de una muchacha que dormía placidamente. Al entrar el sol a su ventana ella se quejó levemente:

- mmm... que flojera...- Kagome se levanto como pudo y caminó a la regadera. ¡Tenía tanto sueño! Se sentía como zombie arrastrándose por el lugar.

Ya en la tina Kagome recordó algo... _-"Algo se me olvida... ¿Qué será?, haber... este... ¿los exámenes? No, fueron ayer…Mm… tal vez ir a la escuela por que ya es terriblemente tarde…si, eso puede ser..."_- Miró el reloj tranquilamente... -Mm...pero si apenas son las seis cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, tengo quince duraderos y espaci...osos… minutos...- Abrió mucho los ojos, evidentemente angustiada - ¡Dios mío! - salió del baño apresurada, secándose y quitándose el exceso de jabón, tropezándose con todo, y como pudo llego al armario sacó su uniforme y como de rayo ya se encontraba en la sala almorzando.

Repentinamente llegó su madre

-¡Kagome, hija! que bueno que ya estás aquí, espero estés lista, ¡Mañana es un gran día!- Kagome miró confundida a su madre -¿Lista? ¿Para qué?... ¿Acaso va a haber fiesta o algo así?-

La Sra. Higurashi la miró sorprendida –Kagome... ¿No recuerdas que mañana cumples años?- Kagome se quedo de piedra, ¡había olvidado su cumpleaños! Estaba tanto tiempo en la época de sengoku que había olvidado hasta su cumpleaños.

La Sra. Higurashi, miró extrañada a su hija... –bueno Kagome... me tomé la libertad de organizarte una pequeña fiesta-

Kagome no tardó en contestar –pero... es que... pensaba tal vez pasarme mi cumpleaños en la época sengoku- dijo Kagome tratando de que esa fiesta no se llevara a cabo

-¡Kagome! Te la pasas allá, casi no pasas tiempo con tu familia, ya parece que ni amigos tienes por acá… Yo ya me tomé la libertad de invitar a media escuela para tu fiesta, también invité a tus amigos de la secundaria, entre ellos un muchacho... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah… sí, el joven Hojou, se mostró muy entusiasmado-

Kagome miró a su madre, tal vez tenía razón… Ya casi no los veía, ni tenía mucha vida social, tal vez si era necesario una reunión como esa, que supieran que estaba viva, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue un –¡Gracias mamá!- No podía decepcionar a su madre, ella tenía razón, se había esforzado y era tiempo de que se divirtiera. Miró el reloj... las seis cincuenta y cinco, tras otro pequeño sobresalto, gritos y exageraciones, tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

Mientras corría como un auto de carreras (como deseaba que Inuyasha estuviera ahí para llevarla) escuchó una voz conocida que hace mucho no oía

- ¡Higurashi! - era Hojou, en su bicicleta como siempre

-¡Ah, Hola Hojou! Tanto tiempo- dijo Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa

- Si... oye... mañana en tu fiesta... quisiera decirte algo importante- al decir esto se sonrojó un poco y empezó a mirar al piso , sonriendo de forma tonta

-¡Claro Hojou! espero verte ahí- Kagome vio su reloj -¡¡¡Madre mía!!! ¡Las 7:00 AM! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Hojou, gusto en verte! ¡Me voy!- se inclinó de forma cordial y se fue lo más rápido que sus piernas podían proporcionarle.

Hojou se quedó observando cómo se alejaba, con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

El día transcurrió como normalmente lo hacía, Kagome pensando en otras cosas, no poniendo atención y no entendiendo nada de lo que explicaba el profesor. Cuando por fin las clases terminaron Kagome se fue a su casa. Mientras caminaba se encontró con sus amigas de la secundaria

.- ¡Hey Kagome! Tu madre ya nos invitó a tu fiesta- dijo una de ellas entusiasmada

- ¿si? Qué bueno que irán- trató de ocultar el poco disgusto que tenia aún

-Oye Kagome... y apropósito, ¿Todavía sales con ese chico violento?-

Por un momento se quedo pensativa sobre lo que respondería - Pues sí, podría decirse que todavía- dijo con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza - bueno chicas este... no es por nada, pero debo marcharme, tengo cosas que hacer – sonrió nerviosamente y se arrancó corriendo.

Una vez llegó a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y se recostó pesadamente. Sabía que sería un día largo, había pensado hacer algo con sus amigos en el sengoku, pero a cómo veía las cosas, tenía que ir a avisarles que al día siguiente no iría a pasarla con ellos.

---

-Kagome ya se tardó mucho- dijo Inuyasha algo molesto

- Ya verás que la Srta. Kagome llegará pronto – Miroku lo miró – Ya deja de extrañarla tanto – sonrió de forma burlona.

Inuyasha lo ignoró al sentir el olor característico de Kagome, aquel que "a veces" lo embriagaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de su lugar y se dirigió al bosque en busca de Kagome.

- Está loco por ella – Shippou soltó una ligera carcajada.

- ¡Te escuché, enano! – gritó inuyasha sin voltear, lo que provocó que Shippou se escondiera atrás de Sango.

Kagome en cambio iba caminando por el bosque, entonces sintió un movimiento entre los árboles, rápidamente y sin vacilar tomó su arco y flechas y apuntó al lugar -¡¿Quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate!-

- ¡Ya, soy yo! ¡Torpe!- Inuyasha salió del arbusto con cierta molestia en su rostro.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me espantaste, no lo vuelvas ha hacer!- gritó Kagome enfadada

- ¡Ya! No quiero pelear, mejor dime ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?-

- ¡Si sólo llegue como 30 minutos tarde! … Además, ¿Por qué tengo que darte informes sobre lo que hago?-

-¡Te pudo haber pasado algo! ¡Recuerda que ahora las cosas están más peligrosas, me preocupas!... quiero decir… ¡Sin ti, no podemos seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos!-

Kagome frunció el seño, pero después su rostro se suavizó –Hay Inuyasha no te debes de preocupar por mi, yo estoy bien, puedo defenderme y cuidarme sola, pero aún así agradezco que te preocupes- lo dijo dulcemente

Inuyasha, se sintió bien el saber que a Kagome le agradaba que el se preocupara por ella(y claro se sintió bien que ella no lo hubiera "sentado") . –Bueno, vámonos- dijo el joven hanyou tomando la mano de Kagome, en un gesto inocente y amistoso

La caminata fue silenciosa, acompañada por el ruido de las aves, el suave viento y su misma presencia. Tras unos minutos de tranquilo andar, llegaron con los demás.

- Mire Srta. Sango, creo que por fin Inuyasha a tomado la iniciativa- dijo Miroku al ver que la "pareja" se acercaba tomándose de las manos

- si es verdad, se ven muy lindos- Sango esbozó una discreta sonrisa

- Pues... - Se acercó a Sango y la tomó de la mano delicadamente - podríamos nosotros vernos tan lindos como ellos, ¿No lo cree así, señorita Sango?-

- ¿Excelencia? ¿Qué... está.... haciendo...? – Sango comenzaba a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo trato de verme tan lindo como la pareja que se está acercando- Se acercó un poco más, con lo que podría llamarse "mirada pícara"-

Sango se empezó a dejar llevar pero un "pequeño" inconveniente la detuvo, ese "pequeñísimo" inconveniente fue que una manita traviesa que se fue a otra parte de Sango, esto hizo que ella enfureciese y le dio golpe conla fuerza de mil demonios, dejándole una marca color rojo intenso en su mejilla.

En ese momento llegaron Kagome e Inuyasha que aun seguían tomados de las manos

– ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡por fin le haz confesado tus sentimientos a Kagome, Inuyasha!- dijo Miroku sobandose su mejilla

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron y luego vieron sus manos... al ver que estaban unidas... se soltaron lo mas rápido posible y se pusieron rojos como tomates

–¡Claro que no!- exclamó Inuyasha aun sonrojado volteando a otro lado, Kagome solo lo miró y volteo sin pena a sus amigos

-Tengo que darles una noticia- al decir esto las orejitas de inuyasha se movieron, Kagome continuó –mañana no vendré, por algunos asuntos-

Al oír a Kagome decir esto, Inuyasha se volteo de un salto -¿Qué? ¿!Pero por que!?

Kagome volteó sorprendida y contestó –Pues es que mañana tendré una fiesta de cumpleaños y me quedare allá – Terminó la frase con una tonalidad de niña regañada

Todos se sorprendieron, sí, en efecto, Kagome iba a cumplir dieciséis años, ¡Como pasaba el tiempo!

-Oh! Felicidades Kagome- dijo Shippou saltando a los brazos de ella.

-¡Si, muchas felicidades amiga! La verdad no tenía ni idea - le siguió Sango

- Mis felicitaciones señorita Kagome, ha madurado un año más… vaya que si ha madurado – Miroku se inclino y trató de tocarle el trasero

- ¡Gracias muchachos se los agradezco mucho! – Kagome logró patear a miroku antes de que lograra tocarla – Prometo traerles algo de pastel y comida pasado mañana –

Todos asintieron alegres, pero en cambio, Inuyasha se quedo callado

- Entonces... no estarás aquí – Inuyashase puso serio, tenía un semblante algo molesto

-Pues si, Inuyasha, ya tengo todo preparado, los invitados, de seguro la comi…

- ¿Y… quienes van a ir?

- interrumpió Inuyasha bruscamente

-Pues... van a ir muchos, veamos... mis amigas de la secundaria y todos mis amigos de la preparatoria... mi familia por supuesto…lo normal- Kagome se veía pensativa, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar

– Dime... van a ir hombres?- la interrogó

-Bueno... pues supongo que si- respondió algo nerviosa

- ¡¿Y va entre ellos ese tal Hojou?!- preguntó nuevamente, llegando al borde de la histeria

- Este... pues me temo que si…- La voz de la muchacha se escuchó algo intimidada y se rió nerviosamente

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡El orejas de perro esta celoso!- Shippou estaba atacado de la risa, que provocó que Inuyasha le diera un coscorrón hizo que le saliera un gran y prominente

chipote

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¡ABAJO!!- Al decir esto, Inuyasha golpeo como costal de papas en el piso

– Oye! No hagas eso!

- ¡Te lo mereces! ¿Estás bien Shippou?-

- Si, gracias Kagome, siempre tan linda... ¡Oye! Que te pasa inuyasha! ¡Me dolió!- gritó Shippou

- ¡Te lo merecías!- contestó inuyasha, viendo hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, chicos, creo que será mejor que vaya, la fiesta es mañana y… no quiero dejar a mi mamá trabajando sola –

- Espera... te acompaño-

Kagome iba a decir algo, pero mejor decidió guardar silencio.

---

- Kagome... ¿Es estrictamente necesario que vaya Hojo?- preguntó el demonio de cabello plateado

- Pero… ya lo invité, no le puedo decir que no, además es muy lindo con migo- contestó Kagome tranquilamente

- ¿Qué?¿ Que tiene ese humano patético que yo no tenga ?- pregunto alterado

- Pues... veamos... tiene buenos modales, es lindo, no es grosero, nome molesta, no me asusta, no golpea a seres indefensos, es dulce, comprensivo, amable, gentil, caballeroso, guapo...- decía Kagome contando con los dedos

-¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que él!- La voz de inuyasha se escuchaba más irritada (o celosa) que de costumbre

- Inuyasha... ¿Estás celoso?- pregunto pícaramente Kagome

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo nunca estaría celoso de ti ni de tu apestoso olor!- gritó sonrojado.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ni lo conoces!

- Ni quisiera hacerlo – se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra dirección

Kagome decidió ignorarlo, su actitud inmadura no merecía respuesta de parte suya. Inuyasha se mantuvo en ese plan algunos minutos, hasta que comprendió que ella no hablaría ni entablaría conversación.

- Kagome...

- ¿Qué? - respondió Kagome, cortante

- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? -

- ¿Cuál? – ella volteó a verle, interesada en la pregunta que él le haría

- ¿Qué es un cumpleaños? –

Al escuchar semejante pregunta, no pudo evitar tropezarse y caer.

* * *

Hace poco, se me ocurrió visitar mis viejos fics y cual fue mi sorpresa que el primer capítulo de este estaba en un enorme bloque de texto y era realmente dificil de leer. También vi cada error imperdonable que no lo soporté y decidí hacer una remasterización del capítulo. También los siguientes capítulos los modificaré un poco, pero no modificaré ni historia, ni nada de los hechos importantes, sólo será ortografía y narración, para que todo sea más claro y menos repetitivo.

En fin, a quienes apenas entraron a leer por primera vez la historia... ¿les ha gustado? ¡Dejen un review!


	2. Una pequeña discusion

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que bueno que les este gustando eso me alegra bastante, pues es el primer fic de mi querido inuyasha , bueno no quiero hacerlos esperar, así que vamonos al capitulo.  
  
CAP 2  
  
Bueno, como recordaran Kagome e Inuyasha iban rumbo al pozo...  
  
-Inuyasha! Hiciste toda esta escenita y ni siquiera sabias que era un cumpleaños!- dijo Kagome algo alterada después de levantarse del piso  
  
-¿¡que!? no te puedo preguntar nada!?-  
  
-hay... esta bien, un cumpleaños es cuando... cuando una persona tiene un año mas en su vida- le explicó  
  
-OH.. .ya veo, entonces los humanos suelen festejar ese tipo de cosas- dijo Inu  
  
-exacto y además...  
  
-mañana... se cumple un año desde que... desde que nos conocimos- dijo el hanyou interrumpiendo el comentario de Kagome  
  
Kagome quedó en silencio, pasados unos segundos habló  
  
-es cierto...como... como pasa el tiempo verdad?-  
  
-si...- contesto Inuyasha algo avergonzado.  
  
-mira! Ahí esta el pozo- rompió el silencio Kagome corriendo hacia el pozo, cuando ya estaba por entrar dijo - bueno inuyasha, despídete de los demás por mi, nos veremos pasado mañana para platicarles to...  
  
-iré con tigo- dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella -que!?- -que iré con tigo- repitió -no! Estas loco! Que dirían mis amigas si me ven con un chico con orejas de perro! (yo diría que son tan adorables y lindas!!!) no es algo normal!- -no importa! Usare esa gorra que me presta tu mama... y aunque no quieras iré! Si dices que irán hombres tengo que ir a protegerte- dijo Inuyasha en tono serio -inuyasha... agradezco que te preocupes, pero no me pasara nada, en serio- le respondió Kagome -feh! Yo trato de protegerte y tu me vienes con esas cosas! Bah! Has lo que quieras a mi me tiene sin cuidado... ¿quién quiere ir a proteger a una niña tan tonta!? -INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!! ABAJO!- grito Kagome muy enojada -inuyasha! Eres un desconsiderado!- le grito Kagome mientras inuyasha yacía con la cara pegada el piso (paso de guatemala a guatepeor... de "estar discutiendo con Kagome, pero la cara intacta" a "estar discutiendo con Kagome con la cara estampada en el piso")  
  
Kagome salto rápidamente y se perdió de vista.  
  
-esa Kagome! Nunca me deja en paz! ¿¡Por que siempre me tiene que decir abajo!?- se quejo nuestro amigo levantándose del piso –que haga lo que quiera!- y se fue dando pisadas fuertes al piso (pobre piso!? Que culpa tiene el piso!?)  
  
Mientras tanto con Kagome....  
  
-hay! Ese inuyasha! Nunca entenderá las cosas!-  
  
-Kagome! Hija! Que bueno que estas aquí, necesito que me ayudes, hay mucho que hacer- dijo la Sra. Higurashi  
  
-hermana! No vino el cara de perro a ayudarte?- dijo Sota que estaba jugando un videojuego -cállate! No me recuerdes a ese desconsiderado!- grito Kagome –y ve y busca unos globos!-  
  
-si si si! – dijo Sota asustado mientras corría ha buscar los dichosos globos  
  
-Hija.. te ocurre algo?- se oyó la voz del abuelo -no!- volvió a decir ella mientras se sentaba en donde estaba Sota jugando videojuegos (el videojuego seguía encendido) –nada mas que inuyasha es un desconsiderado!- tomo el control y empezó a golpear a su oponente –un grosero!- le dio de patadas –un metido!- le aventó de golpes – que solo habla por hablar!- lanzo una bola de energía y termino con su oponente (lo que puede hacer la furia femenina)  
  
En la pantalla apareció "FELICIDADES! HAS COMPLETADO EL JUEGO! Y HAZ DESBLOQUEADO UN NUEVO MODO DE BATALLA!  
  
Kagome miro con indiferencia la pantalla  
  
-Hermana! Como lo hiciste! Llevo semanas tratando de terminar ese juego!- dijo Sota que regresaba con los globos, los tiro por otro lado tomo su control maravillado  
  
-hay, que bien se siente desahogarse- dijo Kagome "secándose el sudor"  
  
Mientras en la época del Sengoku.......  
  
-hay, como quisiera estar con Kagome en estos momentos- dijo Shippou algo triste  
  
-si, es cierto, pero lamentablemente el único que puede pasar por el pozo es inuyasha – dijo Miroku quien comía una sopa instantánea que Kagome había traído de su época  
  
-Y hablando del rey de roma!- exclamó Sango  
  
-hey! Inuyasha! Por que regresaste tan temprano?- preguntó Miroku dejando a un lado esa sopa  
  
-feh! No me hables de esa malagradecida!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el piso  
  
-al parecer Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron una pelea- le susurro Sango a Miroku  
  
-es cierto... que no entienden ellos el español?- contesto Miroku mientras alguien travieso se le iba por el lugar equivocado y llegaba al muy conocido trasero de Sango  
  
-mas bien usted es quien no conoce el español excelencia!- dijo Sango cuando Miroku ya estaba en el piso con una marca color rojo intenso de una mano en su mejilla  
  
-hay, nunca cambiaras Miroku- dio Shippou mirándolo con lastima  
  
Inuyasha ni siquiera había puesto atención, estaba pensando en Kagome, en ese dichosa fiesta y... en ese idiota de Hojo, se los imaginaba muy acarameladitos los dos, ESO LO ENFURECIA! Con solo pensar que SU Kagome estaba con otro hombre que no fuera el le quemaba por dentro ¿qué era eso? que era eso que no le dejaba tranquilo!?  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de golpe dejando a Sango, Miroku y el pequeño Shippou estáticos.  
  
-Inuyasha, a donde vas?- pregunto Miroku  
  
-ha... a caminar- respondió el hanyou mientras se iba corriendo y saltando entre los árboles  
  
-va a buscarla- volvió a decir Sango  
  
-sin duda alguna- dijo divertido Miroku  
  
Y con Kagome...  
  
-bueno, creo que ya terminamos todo- dijo Kagome algo exhausta -si, que bueno... hermana! Por favor dime tu técnica!- exclamo Sota -hay! Ya te dije que no es ninguna técnica!.. solo.. solo paso!- le respondió Kagome ya enojada de oir eso todo el santo día, ignoro a su hermano, se fue a su habitación y empezó a pensar.  
  
'Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo, ya mañana será un año desde que ... desde que lo conocí a el' pensaba Kagome 'bueno, el solo trataba de "protegerme" vaya, el nunca entenderá estas cosas... vaya que primero hacer corajes para que salga con que ni siquiera sabe que es un cumpleaños, no tiene remedio' termino pensando esto con una ligera sonrisa 'pero en fin... sea como sea... seguirá siendo mi Inuyasha'  
  
En ese momento Inuyasha estaba junto al pozo, dudoso de ir... no sabia si seria adecuado "¿y si...no quiere verme!?" Inuyasha se sacudió la cabeza "como puedo pensar eso! quien quiere ir a ver lo que le pasa!?" pensó orgullosamente Inu, y se regreso, mas paso por ese lugar... "ese lugar... ahí la conocí" sin dudarlo subió a ese árbol, y se acomodo en una rama, ya mañana será otro día, por ahora... solo quería dormir, y soñar son su Kagome... su querida Kagome 


	3. Unos momentos antes de la fiesta

Ya lo se! No me regañen me tarde mucho (muchisisisismo!) es que andaba ocupada. Y mi inspiración no llegaba T.T pero ya estoy aquí, dispuesta a ponerles el siguiente capitulo. ˆ0ˆ  
  
Cap 3  
  
Inuyasha estaba profundamente dormido, aun seguía indeciso de ir o no, pero no pudo seguir con sus sueños por que "algo" lo molestaba. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y ahí vio Shippou, con la mueca mas espantosa que había visto en su vida!!!  
  
-HA!!!!!!!!!!!- Inuyasha puso cara de espanto y cayó de la rama –Shippou! Por que demonios hiciste eso!- Inuyasha miraba para arriba enfurecido mientras Shippou se moría de la risa  
  
-hay Inuyasha, es que pensé que estabas alerta jajajajaja- Shippou se agarro a carcajadas e Inuyasha aprovecha y sube y agarra a Shippou de la cola  
  
-suéltame! Suéltame!-  
  
-crees que te soltaré enano?  
  
-Inuyasha, aun estas aquí? Pensamos que te encontrarías con la Srita. Kagome- dijo Miroku observando hacia arriba  
  
-feh! Yo no dije que iría con ella- inuyasha volteó hacia otra parte con cara de disgusto  
  
-vamos inuyasha, sabemos muy bien que ibas a buscarla-  
  
-hay! Ya no molesten... esta bien... iré a buscarla por que me lo piden- inuyasha salto y luego entro en el pozo  
  
Sango, Miroku y Shippou lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza  
  
-peor si nosotros no dijimos nada --U- dijo sango observando aun el pozo  
  
Ya en la época de Kagome  
  
-mama!! Ya esta listo todo?- se oía la voz de Kagome desde la cocina  
  
-si hija! Solo falta sacar lo que deje en el horno- La Sra. Higurashi se encontraba terminando de arreglar afuera.  
  
-Abuelo ya terminaste?-  
  
-si hija, ya terminé...- -sota ya terminaste?  
  
-....-  
  
-sota!  
  
-...-  
  
-Sota! Deja ese estúpido videojuego!!- gritó Kagome cuando vio a su hermano embobado  
  
-hermana! Solo estaba... es qué... no puedo ganarle T.T-  
  
-ya apágalo! Luego le gano yo!- Kagome jaló a Sota y apago su videojuego de un golpe  
  
-espera! No salve el juego!-  
  
-ya cállate y ayuda!  
  
-s..si hermana!- Sota salió disparado hacia fuera  
  
"me pregunto que estará haciendo inuyasha"  
  
Kagome se había sentado, miro su reloj - que!? las 5:30 PM!? que tarde! La fiesta empezara en tan solo 30 minutos!- Kagome se sobresaltó, miro su ropa ¡no estaba lista! Estaba toda fachosa!. Subió lo mas rápido posible y empezó con lo suyo.  
  
----------  
  
inuyasha se encontraba frente al pozo ya en la época de Kagome. Abrió la puerta con cautela y rápidamente subió al árbol, aquel árbol en el que horas antes había estado dormido. Luego subió al techo de la casa de Kagome y llego a la ventana.  
  
Inuyasha abrió la ventana y entro, no había nadie en el cuarto  
  
-en donde se encontrará Kagome- dijo el hanyou mientras volteaba hacia la puerta del baño  
  
Ahí, salió Kagome, con solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo  
  
Kagome puso cara de espanto  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojo bastante, pero el miedo lo invadía  
  
Se ve la casa de Kagome y después un grito ensordecedor -INUYASHA! ABAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
y un golpe seco.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, con una marca roja en su mejilla. La Puerta se abrió y ahí salió Kagome, traía una falda color negra, acompañada de una blusa roja.  
  
Inuyasha al mirarla se puso nervioso. Muy pocas veces la veía con otra ropa, ya estaba acostumbrado a verla con el uniforme de la escuela. Kagome tenia un semblante de mal humor (bueno, yo nos e ustedes, pero si yo salgo de bañarme y veo a un tipo dentro de mi cuarto y yo envuelta tan solo con una toalla, por mas que conozca al chico lo mandaría a volar )  
  
Aun así viniste- Kagome miro a inuyasha con la mirada menos tensa  
  
-Miroku, Sango y Shippou me dijeron que viniera- dijo el chico seriamente  
  
-ya veo...-  
  
El silencio reino en la sala por poco tiempo por que empezaron a llegar...  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Kagome!- se oyó en coro desde la entrada  
  
Kagome se puso pálida.  
  
-inuyasha! Entra a mi cuarto! Rápido!- empujo a inuyasha a su cuarto y cerro la puerta en el momento exacto en que sus amigas llegaron arriba  
  
-Kagome! Feliz cumpleaños! ˆ0ˆ- dijeron todas en coro  
  
-gracias chicas! Pongas lo regalos en la mesa de haya afuera, yo tengo algo importante que hacer jeje, las alcanzo en un momento!- Kagome entro a su cuarto rápidamente y dio un portazo  
  
-creo que estaba ocupada O.O- dijo una de sus amigas  
  
Inuyasha! Ahora que aré! Mis amigas están afuera! Tienes que salir de aquí!  
  
-claro que no! No pienso irme de aquí, quiero estar aquí y acompañarte-  
  
Kagome se sorprendió pro tal respuesta  
  
-pero inuya... -no quiero peros, me quedaré aquí te guste o no!- inuyasha estaba decidido, se quedaría ahí, no quería que algún extraño se acercara demasiado a Kagome  
  
-hay! Por que siempre cumplo tus caprichos!- rezongó Kagome -esta bien! Esta bien! Ya! Puedes quedarte, pero no creas que permitiré que traigas puesto eso! todos se burlarían de ti  
  
-que!? no! No me quitaré mi ropa, estas loca, ni pienses que me pondré una de esas cosas  
  
----------------  
  
-no que no inuyasha? Te vez muy bien con eso!  
  
-me siento estúpido!- Dijo Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado en su típica posición, cruzado de brazos.  
  
vamos, no te vez tan mal- La Sra. Higurashi le daba el visto bueno a Inuyasha que llevaba un pantalón color gris, y una playera blanca de botones, estaba desfajado (se rehusó a fajarse). Y lógicamente, traía aquella gorra.  
  
-y además... no puedo caminar con estas cosas! Como les llaman? Sapotes!?  
  
-no amigo orejas de perro, se llaman zapatos xD- dijo Sota riéndose un poco sobre el comentario de inuyasha  
  
Vamos, es mejor que nada, Kagome dijo que no quería que llevaras la ropa que siempre usas. Que bueno que la ropa de mi esposo te queda perfecta- volvió a decir la Sra. Higurashi.  
  
-insisto! Prefiero mi ropa a esta... esta cosa! Me rehúso a salir a...- inuyasha miró por la ventana, vio que Kagome recibía a un muchacho de cabello castaño y corto. Seguramente Joyo.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin terminar su frase abrió la ventana y salto hacia donde estaba Kagome.  
  
En ese momento Kagome, se encontraba recibiendo un regalo de Joyo, quien sin siquiera avisar abrazó a Kagome (un abrazo de amigos he? ¬¬)  
  
inuyasha cayó al piso de pie y ahí vio por primera vez a "su enemigo"  
  
todos los amigos de Kagome que habían llegado se quedaron viéndolo con cara de "what!?" y Kagome supo que ese sería una tarde muuuuuuuuuuy larga -------------------------------------- Por fin T.T ya lo escribí, tratare de actualizar mas seguido (creo que si lo aré, como ay estaré de vacaciones podré actualizar mas seguido xD )  
  
Espero Reviews! Sí me ponen más reviews me pondré las pilas y actualizaré mas rápido. 


	4. Celos, interrupciones y algo mas

Bueno, en este si me apuré un poco mas, les aviso que este fic tendrá una extensión de 5 capítulos mas o menos. Bien sigamos con lo interesante! El cap 4.  
  
Cap 4  
  
Celos, interrupciones y... algo mas  
  
Inuyasha había saltado desde la ventana del segundo piso hacia donde se encontraba Kagome que, desafortunadamente se encontraba saludando a Joyo.  
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando a Inuyasha sorprendidos. Y así, empezaron los susurros, los comentarios y esas cosas molestas.  
  
Kagome puso cara de espanto. Inmediatamente se safó del abrazo de Joyo y corrió hacia inuyasha  
  
-Este.... ignórenlo jeje el es.. extranjero, si! Es extranjero! Eso no se hace- Kagome jaló a inuyasha hacia un lugar alejado  
  
-Inuyasha! Quieres explicarme por que hiciste esa entrada!? Debes de comportarte normal si quieres estar en mi fiesta!-  
  
Pero no viste! Ese tipo te estaba manoseando!-  
  
-inuyasha! Eso fue una abrazo! Joyo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa- Kagome se volteó en dirección contraria a Inuyasha  
  
-Esa cosa es el tal Joyo? Bah! Yo pensaba que era un enemigo mas...con mejor... bueno, ya captas no!?-  
  
Kagome cambio su semblante y miro a Inuyasha que yacía esperando un "abajo!" –Inuyasha.... por que considerarlo como un enemigo?-  
  
Inuyasha cambió su mirada y se sonrojo, otra vez metió la pata! El y su grandísima bocota. Acaso estaba destinado a cometer "errores" de tal magnitud? -feh! Interprétalo como quieras- y volteó hacia otra parte tratando de desviar la mirada color almendra. No quería volver a decir mas de lo debido.  
  
-inuya...  
  
-Kagome!- algunas chicas jalaron a Kagome -Kagome.... ese es tu novio?  
  
Inuyasha logro captar algo e hizo sus orejitas hacia atrás ( que estaba en su gorra pero que lindo! Lindo! Lindo Lindo!!!!)  
  
-he... bueno...- Kagome miro el piso y se rascó la cabeza  
  
-entonces... si lo es! –  
  
-no no! Yo no he dicho eso!-  
  
-Kagome... si se te nota bastante, por la forma en que lo respondiste-  
  
-bueno... -  
  
-Kagome... y Joyo? –  
  
- bueno este...yo...-  
  
-ella no puede irse con Joyo- inuyasha había aparecido tras Kagome quien  
al oír esto abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó levemente  
  
Las amigas de Kagome se le quedaron mirando  
  
-si chicas, ya les dije. Kagome no puede irse con esa cosa- dijo el  
  
-por que lo dices? A caso tienen algo que ver?- dijo una de las chicas  
  
-que? claro que no!- dijo Inuyasha retrocediendo  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las chicas ya lo habían rodeado y acorralado  
  
-si! Tienen que tener algo que ver! Te pusiste celoso!-  
  
-no! Claro que no! Eso no es cierto!- inuyasha se estaba poniendo nervioso  
  
-vamos dilo! Dilo!-  
  
-pero que.... dejen de molestarme!... Ka...Kagome! ayúdame!- dijo este levantando una mano al notar que ya no le quedaba espacio para moverse  
  
-he... chicas...- Kagome se encontraba con una gotita en la cabeza  
  
-ja! Lo sabia, si tienen algo que ver- una de las chicas se cruzó de brazos y puso su mano en su mentón  
  
Inuyasha estaba desesperado, esas eran chicas extrañas! Ahora veía que Kagome no era tan difícil después de todo.  
  
-que no! Ya les dije! No tengo nada que ver con una chica tan poco atractiva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito inuyasha completamente cegado por el nerviosismo y la necesidad de safarce de esas locas.  
  
Las chicas se callaron, se le quedaron mirando a inuyasha, ahora si que era una situación incomoda. La suave brisa pasó suavemente dejando un silencio sepulcral.  
  
Kagome miró a inuyasha con enojo e inuyasha la miro con miedo, esperando un abajo!  
  
-inuyasha! Aba...-  
  
-Higurashi!- se oyó tras ellos era Joyo que corría hacia ella  
  
-he?.. ha! Joyo- Kagome tenia interrupciones una tras otra  
  
-Kagome, podrías venir un minuto?-  
  
-ooh... claro Joyo -U- (la verdad admiro a Kagome, yo ya me hubiera parado en medio de todos y gritado CÁLLENSE! DEJENME EN PAZ! Pero.. ejem mejor me callo TT)  
  
Inuyasha estiró su cuello para ver como Kagome se alejaba junto con Joyo, le hervía la sangre! Como podía Kagome fijarse en... en esa cosa!? Que tenía Joyo que no tuviera el? Salió de la pequeña multitud que se le había formado a seguir y ver que pasaba con Kagome y Joyo.  
  
-Kagome, tengo que decirte algo- Joyo se comportaba extraño  
  
-dime Joyo que es?- Kagome no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que Joyo estaba por decirle (la verdad me sorprende eso xD)  
  
Inuyasha llego y se escondió entre los arbustos, saco su cabeza entre ellos y agudizó sus orejitas que aun estaban cubiertas por aquella gorra.  
  
-Kagome quisiera pedirte algo...- Joyo empezaba a ponerse nervioso  
  
Inuyasha agudizaba mas su oído.  
  
-que... que cosa Joyo?- Kagome empezaba a sospechar "hay no! Lo queme faltaba! Y si Joyo confiesa lo que estoy pensando?"  
  
-Bueno... –  
  
-"que no se atreva! que no se atreva!"- pensaba inuyasha entre los arbustos  
  
-Higurashi desearías ser mi...  
  
-Ni se te ocurra engendro!- Inuyasha no había soportado mas y había salido de los arbustos. Joyo se quedo sorprendido y Kagome ya no sabia si enojarse, agradecerle o que se yo.  
  
-Inu...yasha- susurro Kagome  
  
-no puedes hacer eso! – Inuyasha jaló a Kagome y la llevo arriba de el árbol sagrado –no puedes aceptar esa propuesta!-  
  
-pero si ni me la alcanzo a decir! Ya se que estas celoso pero al menos se mas caballeroso!- dijo Kagome tratando de que no se oyera muy fuerte  
  
-yo? Celoso? No digas tonterías como me voy a poner celoso de alguien como tu!- dijo inuyasha en otro impulso  
  
Kagome lo miro –inuyasha... – Kagome sintió dolor en su pecho, volteó a otra parte y empezó a llorar levemente  
  
-Kagome... no... no llores- Inuyasha trataba en vano de "consolarla" -hay no! No otra vez!- Inuyasha odiaba hacer llorar a Kagome, le era muy desagradable ver a una chica llorar y mas cuando fue culpa suya.  
  
-como quieres que no llore si tu me haces llorar! Mejor me voy- Kagome estaba verdaderamente enfadada, tan pero tan enfadada que había olvidado que estaba en una rama "algo" alta, que estaba en el árbol sagrado y que estaba por caer al vacío. Cuando lo notó ya había perdido el equilibrio. –inuyasha!!!!!!!!!- grito mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía  
  
-Kagome!- Inuyasha saltó hacia abajo y logro atraparla –ten mas cuidado, una caída de esa altura puede ser peligroso-  
  
Kagome miro los ojos de el, aquellos ojos dorados que simplemente la hipnotizaban. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, aquellos ojos color almendra que se había negado en mirar en todo el día. Se quedaron así un algunos minutos hasta que Kagome reaccion  
  
-si lo se, muchas gracias!- aun estaba enojada, trato de bajarse de los brazos de inuyasha puesto que aun seguía siendo cargada por el. Al bajarse hizo un movimiento algo brusco e hizo que inuyasha perdiera el equilibrio levemente, y da la "pequeña" casualidad que había una raíz del árbol que sobresalía del suelo, inuyasha se estaba tropezando, logro apoyarse con las manos en el árbol, pero no contaba que entre esas manos se encontraba Kagome.  
  
Ahí la tenía, como si la aprisionara con sus brazos, sus manos se encontraban a los costados de Kagome (no se si me explico ..U) El mismo tropiezo había hecho que sus caras quedaran tan juntas que jurarías que estuvieran a punto de besarse. Inuyasha no podía créelo, nunca había estado tan cerca de Kagome, o al menos en esa posición tan comprometedora. No sabía que hacer... no sabía si alejarse rápidamente o quedarse así... mirándola... mirando a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba mirar, aunque fuera a escondidas. Sentía su aroma, ese aroma le gustaba tanto... Aun recordaba el día que la vio por primera vez y la había confundido con Kikyou, ahora se daba cuenta que el físico era lo único igual a Kikyou. Lo único, en lo demás Kagome era completamente diferente. Recordaba cuando Kouga se le acercaba a Kagome y le decía sus sentimientos abiertamente... en el fondo lo admiraba. Si, aunque le doliera aceptarlo de alguna manera lo admiraba, como le gustaría al menos por una vez en su vida decirle lo que sentía pro Kagome sin pena alguna, sin sonrojarse severamente, y sobre todo.. sin decir esas palabras hirientes que decía sin querer para disimular.  
  
Kagome sentía que su corazón latía sin parar, que si seguía latiendo tan rápido se detendría. Aun no tenía idea si sería buena idea empujar a Inuyasha o... no quería ni pensarlo, estaban tan cerca que su mente volaba por todas partes, Inuyasha era el único que tenía ese efecto tan extraño en ella. Aun se preguntaba como hubiera reaccionado si Joyo le hubiera dicho lo que ella pensaba. "Ese inuyasha... siempre tan celoso" pensó ella. Recordó a Kikyou, como Inuyasha la confundió la primera vez que la vio. Le parecía irónico pensar que una vez pensó que Inuyasha solo era un chico de mal carácter con orejas de perro (unas orejas de perro preciosas 0) ahora eso le era absurdo, ahórralo veía como aquel chico de mal carácter pero con un corazón tan dulce que hacia que se le olvidara su carácter.  
  
Estaba decidido! Arriesgarían todo! Poco a poco se fueron acercando, con un miedo evidente ero dispuestos a ya no callarse mas y...  
  
-Higura...- Joyo se quedo de piedra al ver aquella escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha despertaron de aquel deseo que los unía y miraron al mismo tiempo a Joyo, que yacía como estatua. Este trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar el dolor que lo quemaba por dentro. Debió haberlo sabido, debió haber deducido el extraño comportamiento de Kagome, seguramente era por aquel chico de cabello largo y plateado. –ooh... yo... lamento interrumpir- Joyo se alejó de ahí algo triste por lo que había tenido que observar.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Bueno, eh aquí el capitulo 4. como verán no me tardé tanto en hacerlo xD. Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el ultimo. Y bueno, este quedo ligeramente mas largo que el 3 en el cual de verdad no tenía inspiración (y batallé como no se dan una idea para sacar este capitulo) . Espero sus comentarios! Díganme, como les pareció el capitulo? Vamos! un review! No les cuesta nada un review y decirme que piensan acerca de mi fic. - 


	5. Final Chapter

Cap 5  
  
**Final Chapter**  
  
Joyo se alejo lentamente, no podía creerlo, la única chica que verdaderamente le había llamado la atención ya estaba con otro. ¿por qué tenia que ser exactamente ella?.  
  
Joyo se alejó de todos, estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que...  
  
-Joyo! Espera- la voz de Kagome retumbó tras el  
  
-he... ha! Hola Higurashi- Joyo le mostró una sonrisa forzada -yo tuve la culpa, interrumpí algo, yo... lo siento- Joyo se volteó y trato con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir su dolor.  
  
-no Joyo... yo debo pedirte disculpas por haberte dejado así... si tan solo me dijeras ahora lo que planeabas decirme...-  
  
-no, Higurashi, ya no tiene importancia... no ganaría nada con decírtelo; además... tu corazón pertenece a otra persona.... y ese no soy yo, Higurashi-  
  
Kagome se quedó sorprendida a tales palabras, ¿entonces era cierto? De verdad Joyo sentía "eso"?  
  
-pero... tu eres un chico espléndido! No haz visto como las chicas se mueren por ti!? Que darían lo que fuera por tener una cita con tigo?-  
  
-lo se Higurashi pero...  
  
-por favor, solo dime Kagome... basta de formalidades-  
  
-bueno... Kagome.... tu fuiste la única que logró despertar eso en mi, esa parte de mi que ni yo mismo conocía... pero ahora... el que yo te quiera no servirá de nada- Joyo levantó la mirada y le sonrió, aunque la tristeza en su rostro era evidente  
  
-Yo... yo lo siento mucho... pero... mi corazón? A quien podría pertenecerle?- Kagome trataba vanamente de esconder aquel amor secreto que sentía hacia inuyasha.... a su querido inuyasha. Ese chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que simplemente la había embrujado; que al estar junto a el olvidaba todo (claro xD cualquiera se descarga al "sentar" a alguien xD) claro, tenían sus altibajos pero...  
  
-Kagome, no me mientas, sabes muy bien que hablo de aquel chico-  
  
-que... que chico?- Kagome trataba de disfrazarlo  
  
-Kagome... no me digas que no son...-  
  
-...- Kagome miro el piso y se sonrojó levemente  
  
-Kagome... no puedes quedarte callada, si no... te pasará lo mismo que a mi me paso, hazlo ahora que te corresponden!-  
  
Kagome levantó la vista –tu... tu lo crees?-  
  
-Kagome... claro que lo creo! Ese chico te quiere! Tal vez no haz visto sus miradas fugaces y bueno... ni se diga de sus celos – Joyo sonrió un poco al recordar como inuyasha "protegía" a Kagome. –no sabes lo afortunado que es el... tiene el cariño de una chica tan linda como tu- se acerco a Kagome y con su mano levanto el mentón de la chica. –el no te lo dice por que es muy tímido, si no lo hace el. hazlo tu!-  
  
-pero...-  
  
-pero nada. Higurashi, tu sabes muy bien la respuesta... tu lo quieres y debes decírselo antes de que el tiempo pase- (claro.. seria gracioso verlos a los dos ancianos confesarse su amor xD)  
  
Joyo sorpresivamente abrazo a Kagome tiernamente. Kagome le respondió el abrazo, sabía que no podía cambiar sus sentimientos. Pero al menos podría ser su amiga.  
  
En un momento se oyó movimiento en los arbustos. Esto provocó que Kagome soltara a Joyo y mirara hacia aquel lugar que parecía como si nada le hubiera perturbado.  
  
-bueno Kagome... me retiro, sigue el concejo que te dije! – Joyo la miro sonriente, empezó a correr y volteó para decirle adiós con la mano.  
  
Kagome miró como Joyo se alejaba y se desaparecía en la oscuridad. Que razón tenía! O sea que... pero... como? Como era posible! Joyo descubrió que inuyasha le gustaba sin siquiera conocerlo perfectamente! ¿acaso tanto se notaba?  
  
Kagome caminó al patio, estaba dispuesta a seguir aquel consejo que Joyo le había dado.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Joyo caminaba por la calle... se sentía realmente mal. Sabia que había hecho bien, pero aun así le dolía. Había perdido la batalla desde hace tanto tiempo y sin darse cuenta. La quería y por eso mismo la dejaría libre, por que la quería ver feliz.  
  
Oyó un ruido nuevamente, volteó tras el y vio a quien menos se esperaba.  
  
-que... que haces aquí tu...-  
  
-Inuyasha- dijo este al notar que Joyo desconocía su nombre.  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿que haces aquí?- Joyo se mostraba sorprendido, no sentía odio alguno.. mas bien sentía una terrible envidia.  
  
-No te acerques a Kagome- inuyasha se acerco a Joyo y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa  
  
-de que estas hablando? Yo nunca toqué a Kagome- dijo Joyo soltándose bruscamente  
  
-y ese abrazo que?- Inuyasha estaba cegado por los celos, ni con Kikyou se había puesto así!!!!!  
  
-y tu como sabes que la abracé? Acaso estabas espiando!?-  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Flash Back--/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Inuyasha vio como Joyo se alejaba después de ver aquella situación tan comprometedora. Después vio como Kagome se iba tras el y el se quedaba hi, parado, sin saber que hacer.. mas que observar como se iba ante sus ojos aquella oportunidad tan grande de tener los labios de Kagome en los suyos. Se recargó en el árbol sin poder articular nada. Y sin siquiera decir un comentario a si mismo siguió a Kagome.  
  
Al llegar a donde ella se encontraba junto con Joyo solo observo la escena final.  
  
Que? Joyo... que estaba haciendo!? La estaba abrazando!.  
  
En ese momento Inuyasha salió de los arbustos rápidamente. En el mismo momento en que Kagome se soltó del abrazo de Joyo para mirar el lugar donde el había estado.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Fin del Flash Back--/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-claro que no! No los espiaba!- dijo inuyasha mientras miraba el cielo y luego fijaba la mirada en el.  
  
Joyo levantó la mirada, estaba enojado! ¿Qué inuyasha no estaba conciente que Kagome solo tenía ojos para este? Así que caminó hacia inuyasha y le soltó un santo golpe que la verdad... hasta a Inuyasha le dolió.  
  
Inuyasha se toco la mejilla con furia. Agarro a Joyo y le dio un golpe en el estomago (considerando la fuerza de inuyasha... Joyo tiene mucha resistencia!). Joyo cayó al piso respirando con dificultad, un poco de sangre salió de su boca. Y después de eso, miró a Inuyasha y empezó a reir... ¿reir? Si! Reir!  
  
-que se te hace tan gracioso!- Inuyasha nuevamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.  
  
Joyo desvió la mirada -tan celoso eres de ella como para ser capaz de matarme a golpes solo por un abrazo?-  
  
Inuyasha se quedo de piedra ¿se notaba tanto que Kagome le gustaba? O mas bien... que el la amaba? Soltó a Joyo y nerviosamente respondió -de... de que estas hablando?-  
  
-No te hagas... se te nota bastante. La verdad yo que tu ya le hubiera dicho...- Joyo, que otra vez estaba en el piso, volteó a otra parte. –No sabes lo que tienes, la verdad... te envidio mucho- Joyo se levantó -Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Kagome, Inuyasha... no esperes mas y no dejes que el tiempo pase... no querrás sentir lo que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo- sin mas que decir se levantó y caminó sin importarle lo que le dolía aquel golpe en el que inuyasha había depositado algo de enojo y mas que nada: celos.  
  
Inuyasha ya no pudo ni perseguir a Joyo. Se había quedado en la misma posición. No entendía como... pero Joyo tenía razón, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejar que el tiempo pasara.  
  
En ese momento...  
  
-Sota, no haz visto a inuyasha?-  
  
-que? al amigo con orejas de perro? Que no estaba con tigo?-  
  
-no... no lo he visto por eso te pregunto- Kagome se quedo pensativa un momento ¿dónde estaba? Todo había pasado tan rápido! ese no era un cumpleaños normal. Caminó hacia fuera nuevamente, era su cumpleaños! Se suponía que tenía que divertirse y estar con sus amigos, aunque... ese encuentro fue tan cercano, estuvieron a punto de... hay dios!!!! A punto de... de...  
  
Kagome se sonrojó severamente. De verdad casi lo besaba! Nunca pensó haber tenido una oportunidad de esas con Inuyasha...  
  
-hermana? Hermana!-  
  
-que le pasará? Kagome? Estas bien?- una amiga suya estaba frente a ella  
  
Kagome salió de su trance, vio a todos sus amigos en bolita frente a ella. Abrió mucho los ojos, y esta vez estaba roja pero de la vergüenza!  
  
-Kagome, te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja!- otra amiga suya le estaba tocando la frente mientras se tocaba la de ella para comparar la temperatura.  
  
-he? pero que... ha! Jejeje lo... lo siento -U- Kagome estaba tan avergonzada! Ahora si que se había perdido en sus pensamientos! (y vaya forma y lugar!!!!! XD) –que les parece chicos si vamos afuera y empezamos con la cena si?- cambió el tema rápidamente y se fue casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la comida ( ya me dio hambre ¬ TT).  
  
Kagome se extraño un poco al ver que Inuyasha no estaba, en fin, luego aparecería. Empezaron a comer, apago las velitas del pastel... bueno, paso todo lo que pasa en una fiesta pero... aun así, inuyasha no estaba. Siguió sentada, platicando con sus amigos, y luego de un rato estaba a carcajadas con sus amigas y amigos que se encontraban cerca.  
  
Y ahí...  
  
Inuyasha estaba entre los árboles, había vagado un poco por la calle, hasta que llegó al templo, decidido por fin a terminar con todo y decirle a Kagome lo que sentía. Pero al verla tan contenta, platicando y riendo a carcajadas se quedo observando.  
  
"al parecer no le importó mucho aquel acercamiento" pensó inuyasha quien puso semblante triste, se alejo un poco y se quedo observando. "y si solo le pareció un juego? Y si tan solo lo tomo como un accidente? Bueno, si fue un accidente pero... aun así..."  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la fiesta acabó.  
  
-gracias por venir! -- Decía Kagome una y otra vez hasta que, ahora si... ya no quedaba nadie. –donde estará inuyasha? Ahora si ya se tardo- Kagome empezó a mirar por todos lados haber si observaba a Inuyasha, mas sus esfuerzos fueron vanos. –será mejor cambiarme de ropa, para poder buscarlo mejor- subió as u cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta... ahí estaba el.  
  
-Inu...yasha-  
  
inuyasha no respondió nada, se mantenía con la mirada sombría, se había cambiado, ahora estaba vestido como siempre.  
  
Un silencio incomodo perduró en la habitación de la chica. Los dos, sin saberlo pensaban en lo que les había dicho Joyo.  
  
-linda fiesta- rompió el silencio Inuyasha  
  
-si... gracias-  
  
Un silencio largo separaba cada uno de sus dialogos. Cada vez mas y mas prolongado, hasta que llegó el momento en que quedaron en un silencio muy largo de algunos minutos  
  
-yo...- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
se miraron.  
  
-quería hablar con tigo de algo serio- volvieron a decirlo al mismo tiempo  
  
volvieron a mirarse y esta vez la mirada fue acompañada por un leve rubor en sus mejillas, rápidamente la desviaron y observaron con atención el piso.  
  
Pasaron otros minutos... 5 para ser exactos.  
  
-demonios! No puedo hacerlo!- grito inuyasha que estaba frustrado al no poder ni siquiera articular palabra con Kagome con respecto a "eso".  
  
Kagome lo miro extrañada -que no puedes Inuyasha?-  
  
Inuyasha puso cara de terror, sin querer lo había dicho! El creía haberlo dicho para si mismo! Sin decir nada volteó a otro lado y permaneció en silencio "a ella no le importó lo de hace rato... vamos inuyasha! Piénsalo! Como podrá Kagome quererte si tiene a otros chicos!? Como puede Kagome sentir algo por mi si siempre me la paso diciendo estupideces? Diciendo cosas sin sentido para esconder lo que siento y al final termino lastimándote"  
  
Kagome lo miraba sin entender que le pasaba, solo veía como Inuyasha en silencio luchaba contra si mismo. "que te pasa Inuyasha? Tienes miedo de decirlo? Tienes miedo de... lo que sientes?"  
  
Kagome se acerco a el lentamente. Sentía que debía decirlo ya! No podía soportarlo ya! Explotaría si lo guardaba un minuto... a cada segundo sentía como ese sentimiento crecía mas y mas, convirtiéndose en amor... un amor profundo que sentía hacia el muchacho... ese muchacho arrogante y orgulloso, ese muchacho que... que amaba a Kikyou.  
  
El semblante de Kagome cambió. "y si aun quiere a Kikyou? Y si ve en mi a Kikyou? Tal vez en quien piensa es en Kikyou y no en mi". Kagome retrocedió "tal vez es eso... tal vez no sienta lo que yo siento por el... y si me rechaza? Y si el... no... no me quiere como yo a el?". con solo pensar en eso Kagome se sentía mal, sentía como su corazón se partía en miles de pedacitos, que su alma se desgarraba.  
  
Sin querer lagrimas empezaron a correr en su rostro.  
  
Inuyasha, al sentir el olor a sal volteó sorprendido. Estaba llorando? Por que lloraba? Que le hizo ahora? Estaba seguro que el culpable de esas lagrimas eran nada mas el.  
  
-Ka...Kagome- Inuyasha le miró preocupado.  
  
De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, y estas lo dijeron todo... sin siquiera decir nada Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome fuertemente. Mientras Kagome sorprendida correspondía a aquel abrazo. Aquel abrazo... era tan diferente a los demás. No sabía por que, pero podía estar así hasta la eternidad.  
  
-inu...yasha- susurro Kagome  
  
-Kagome...- Inuyasha susurro también.  
  
-te amo- los dos había susurrado, al mismo tiempo aquello que sus corazones sentían. Los dos habían confesado sus sentimientos... se lo había susurrado al oído.  
  
Los dos, al oir esto se quedaron de piedra, abrieron mucho los ojos y se sonrojaron bastante. Al fin lo habían dicho! Al fin había dicho eso que tanto temían decir! Al fin habían pronunciado esas palabras mágicas.  
  
Se separaron lentamente sin creer lo que habían escuchado. Estaban evidentemente sonrojados.  
  
Inuyasha no sabía que decir... en verdad lo había dicho! Pero.. y ahora que? que hacía? La besaba o...  
  
Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos. Sentía... sentía los labios de Kagome! En.. en los suyos!!!!  
  
Lentamente Kagome se separó de el.  
  
-Kagome yo...-  
  
-no, no digas nada- Kagome le paró el comentario a inuyasha con el dedo índice. Luego, Kagome se abrazo a inuyasha y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de este. –si este es un sueño... que no me despierten- y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
Inuyasha la mira sorprendido. Sonríe le corresponde el abrazo.  
  
-Lo mismo digo- Inuyasha levanta el menton de Kagome con su mano. –lo mismo digo- y finalmente la besa. Un beso tierno... un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
No sabían que futuro les depararía.  
  
No sabían si era un sueño o si era realidad.  
  
No sabían nada, y no lo querían saber.  
  
Solo se ve el cuarto de Kagome, y como la luz de la habitación se apaga lentamente.  
  
FIN   
  
Por fin! Lo termine! TT. Aunque no lo crean es el primer fic que termino! (si, como lo leen el primero que termino xD) En fin, aquí da fin a este fic. Espero les haya agradado como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Espero en un futuro sigan leyendo mis fanfics e historias. Y nunca se separen del mundo de la lectura! Y mucho menos del anime! -.  
  
_Agradecimientos:  
  
Primero que nada le agradezco a mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente... a mi amigo **Biohazard!** Sin ti no hubiera terminado bien -. No sabes cuan importante es para mi tu apoyo! Tu siempre haz confiado en mi y no me haz dejado un minuto sola. Por eso amigo mío, te dedico este pequeño espacio para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero! Que espero con todo mi corazón nuestra amistad perdure para siempre, que aunque tengamos nuestros pleitos (por cierto...pleitos algo bobos xD) siempre sigamos siendo amigos! T.Q.M! por todo lo que me dices para alentarme! Por tu confianza y bueno... creo que estoy repitiendo lo de mas arriba ..U.  
  
Y claro, no podias faltar tu amiga **Yashi**, claro que no! Tu tambien me has apoyado mucho! Y eso me es tan importante! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte por aca TT. Ha y no me has contestado mi mail UU. Tus razones haz de tener -. Recuerda que yo estaré cuando quieras, para apoyarte. Sigue escribiendo tan bien como lo haces! Eres grandiosa!!!!!!! Todas esas palabras de aliento que me dices me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS! Simplemente eso puedo decir -. Eres de las mejores amigas que he tenido, por que siempre me apoyas ne mis proyectos - (y bueno te agradezco por apoyarme con UAI, pues tus animos son muy valiosos) y creo que ya estor repitiendo lo mismo xD  
  
Y Claro, a los mas importantes a quienes debo agradecerles, ES A **TI!** Si! **TU!** El que esta leyendo esto, no sabes cuanta alegría me da que leas esto. Sin ustedes lectores, no seria nada. Espero que a todos los que hayan leído este fic les haya agradado. Sin ustedes! Los fanfics no existen! Puesto que ustedes son los que nos dan aliento a quienes los escribimos para seguir y seguir y seguir! Ustedes lectores, son los que nos regañan si algo no les gustó, los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo. Son nuestro combustible para nosotros los escritores! Por eso este humilde pedacito esta dedicado a TI lector, por que seguiste hasta el final leyendo aquí xD estas faltas de ortografía (oh mas bien Horrografía) y todas las demás cosas.  
  
_**LES DOY GRACIAS A TODOS**  
  
_(la verdad esto ya esta muy sentimental -- xD)  
  
Ahora si, diganme si les gusto, o que les hubiera gustado que pasara, para que así yo en otra oportunidad y en otro fic pueda corregirlo. Vamos! Que no les de flojera y piquenle ahí abajo en el botoncito o_


End file.
